


Food

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [87]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Please do not touch
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 32





	Food

"*i wouldn't open that if i were you." Horror says with a wide grin, playing with his axe.

Dust raises a brow, with an insane smile he held onto the door handle tighter wiggling it slightly for the broken skulled skeleton could hear.

"*heh. don't say i didn't warn ya." Horror told him holding up his axe a little.

Dust pulls the door open wide and stood in front of the doorway looking inside... he blinks, there was nothing but black. he nothing wobbles. And he looks more closely, the black he was seeing was part of a small box... and there was a load of boxes piled up.

Dust was about to step back, but it was too late. The boxes came down, coming down on him like a waterfall.

Quickly digging his way out, he blinks at one open box... which was filled up with food.

"really horror?" Dust says with a laugh, he looks up from when he lay and stared in horror at Horror stand at him with the axe raised over his head with both arms.

"*my food." Horror hisses out and brings the axe down with a mighty swing.


End file.
